


I Want it All

by Thatmoustache



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Riding, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatmoustache/pseuds/Thatmoustache
Summary: “Gwil looks a little lonely tonight, don’t you think babe?” Joe asked you, leaning in close.....It all started with you and Joe deciding to take care of Gwil for a night. What happens after....





	1. Chapter 1

“Gwil looks a little lonely tonight, don’t you think babe?” Joe asked you, leaning in close.

You were sitting in a booth at the back of the bar, facing the rest of the crowd. His arm was around your shoulders and you were curled into his side with a hand on his knee, nursing your drinks and people watching. 

Your eyes scanned the crowd for Gwil, and landed on him at the bar, sitting alone on a stool. He looked a little forlorn, uninterested in any of the people milling around him, despite the numerous glances and smiles thrown his way. His girlfriend had broken it off with him a month ago, and he hadn’t quite been the same since. He was touch starved (despite the boys’ best attempts to rectify the need), and badly in need of affection, love and attention.

“He does,” you frowned, unhappy to see such a good friend so down. “Should we invite him to play?” you asked Joe softly, leaning your head closer to him. 

“I think we should take care of him for a night. At the very least.” You glanced at Joe and his eyes were still fixed on Gwil, concern written all over his face. 

You pecked Joe on the cheek, giving him a smile as you excused yourself from your seat, his hand giving your hip a reassuring squeeze as you made your way over to Gwil. 

“Hello dearest!” you greeted him, taking a seat next to him. You gave him your biggest smile, which he attempted to return but you could tell his heart wasn’t in it. 

You frowned at him, reaching out to rub his arm soothingly. “Darling, why don’t you let us take care of you tonight?” 

He quickly looked up at you with sad eyes. “Us?”

“Yeah, us. Let Joe and I take care of you.”

He hesitated for a moment, glancing over at Joe who gave him a small wave and a hopeful smile.

Gwil turned back to you and wet his lips.

“In what way?”

You smiled softly at him. “Whatever ways you end up needing. If you need to talk, to laugh, to cuddle, to touch….” Gwil blushed and looked down at the bar. “We know you, Gwil. You need love and affection. We’re more than happy to provide.” 

Gwil bit his lip, nervously tearing at the napkin under his drink as he contemplated your words. He took in a shuddering breath before slowly placing his hand over yours on the bar. 

You happily squeezed his fingers, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and kissing his temple. Joe was at your sides a second later, wrapping his arms around you both. 

“We’ve got you Gwil. Come home with us,” Joe said softly.

Gwil nodded after a moment, afraid to look up for fear of the tears that were forming in his eyes dropping. 

You sat in the back seat with Gwil on the ride home, holding his hand and resting your head on his shoulder. The whole ride was silent, save for the radio playing softly. 

You shuffled him through the front door and gently helped him with his jacket as he toed off his shoes and Joe went to the kitchen to make the three of you another drink.

The living room was awash in the warm glow of lamps as you all settled comfortably on the couch with Gwil in the middle. Joe’s hand was around the back of the couch, idly playing with the hair at the nape of Gwil’s neck while you were curled under Gwil’s arm and into his side. You sipped on your drinks amicably, chatting softly as the TV played sitcom reruns. 

When your glasses were empty, you sat in comfortable silence watching the TV. Gwil’s other arm was now slung over Joe’s knees and Joe was snuggled up to Gwil’s other side, head resting on his shoulder and arms around his middle. 

“I really appreciate this, you guys,” Gwil said softly. You looked up at him as he sniffled, tears once again threatening to fall. Joe hugged him even closer, kissing his shoulder as you sat up to face him. You reached a hand out to caress his cheek, wiping away the stray tear that fell with your thumb. 

You moved to crawl onto his lap, straddling his thighs and hugging him around the neck to hold him close. His arms went around your waist and he buried his head into your neck, inhaling deeply before finally letting a sob escape. 

Joe knelt next to the both of you on the couch, wrapping you both in his arms and resting his head on top of Gwil’s. He placed kisses on the back of his head and rubbed Gwil’s back soothingly as he cried.

As he quieted down, you placed a kiss on Gwil’s temple, slowly trailing down his cheek, to his jaw and down his neck. You and Joe both sat back, Joe still with a hand on Gwil’s back as you reached to cup Gwil’s face. 

You gently rubbed at the tear tracks with your thumbs before leaning in close enough to bump your noses together. His eyes fluttered shut as he titled his head slightly to one side, giving you silent permission. 

You brushed your lips together softly as you felt Joe’s other hand begin rubbing your back in encouragement. Gwil’s hands rested on your hips as you kissed him again, this time more firmly. He kissed you back once, squeezing your hips before diving in with full, needy force. 

He moved to kiss and bite down your neck, letting out desperate, broken moans. You turned your head to give him more access and looked at Joe. He had moved to the other end of the couch, watching you with hooded eyes and lazily palming at his crotch. He gave you an adoring smile and blew you a kiss, making you smile before Gwil bit at the juncture of your neck and shoulder, causing you to moan and turn back to him. 

Gwil’s hands ran up the back of your shirt, gently scraping over your skin as he pulled you closer to him. You ground your hips down on to his, at which he moaned into your neck. 

You helped him rid you of your shirt before his hands were in your hair, pulling you back to him with force. His tongue delved into your mouth and you moaned in unison when your groins met perfectly. 

You undid the buttons of his shirt as quickly as you could, running your hands over his chest and squeezing at this pecs. You could feel his desperation under your lips and hands, feel it in the way he touched and held you. 

His hands moved to squeeze the back of your neck and scratch down your back to grab your ass, thrusting up hungrily. You moaned into his mouth, reaching down to undo the button of your jeans.

You smiled down at him coyly before sliding off of his lap and standing in front of him, his chest heaving and eyes darkened with lust. You bit your lip, slowly releasing the zipper on your pants. You hooked your thumbs in the waistband and slowly swiveled your hips as you turned around. 

You glanced over at Joe, whose eyes were glued to you. His cock was now in his hands, fully erect as he slowly pumped away at himself. You smirked at each other as you begin pushing your jeans off of your hips.

You bent over as you shimmied them down your legs, giving Gwil a view of your lace clad core. You heard a sharp inhalation of breath before firm hands grabbed your cheeks, massaging them roughly and giving each a swift smack. 

You squealed and giggled as you kicked your jeans away, turning back towards him and reaching around your back to unclasp your bra. You took off the garment and flung it at Joe, relishing in the small chuckle you received. 

You fondled your breasts, swaying your hips and letting your head fall back in pleasure. Looking back down at Gwil, his eyes were transfixed to your body, hands clenched in white knuckled fists where they rested on his knees. 

“You can touch me, sweetheart,” you assured him with a smile. 

Licking his lips, he quickly glanced at Joe who gave him a happy nod.

In seconds, Gwil was leaning forward and dragging your hips towards him, kissing across your stomach as he toyed with your underwear. He pressed a thumb to your clit through the fabric, making you gasp and grab on to his shoulders for balance.

He yanked the underwear off of your legs and tossed them across the room. He grabbed you by your ass cheeks once again before diving in to your core. 

You moaned as he alternated between spreading your folds with his tongue and sucking on your clit. Your hands tangled in his hair at his relentless assault, a string of curses mixed with his name leaving your lips between moans.

His hands left you and you soon heard the shuffle of him removing his pants. He lifted off your pussy with an obscene slurp and pulled you into his lap as he fisted his cock. 

Your mouths met hotly as you reached blindly towards Joe. You felt a condom be placed in your hand a second later and your wasted no time in unwrapping it before leaning back on Gwil’s knees. 

You were both breathing hard and flushed with desire as you rolled the condom down his cock, Gwil groaning at the sensation as you toyed with his balls at the end. 

You shuffled closer to him, reaching behind you to line him up with your entrance. He grasped your hips to steady you, watching your face intently as you began to slowly sink down on to him. 

You braced yourself on his chest, head falling back as you groaned at the feeling of him filling you up. You could tell by his trembling that he wasn’t going to last long. 

You lifted your hips and rocked back down, watching him as tears flooded his eyes again. 

“You okay?” you whispered as you stayed seated on his lap for a moment. He nodded his head, not trusting his voice in that moment.

“Overwhelmed?” you questioned. 

“Yeah,” he croaked out, clamping his eyes shut against the tears. 

You leaned forward and kissed his cheek, arms moving to cradle him as he wrapped his around your back, holding each other close.

You rocked against each other for a few moments, your breasts creating delicious friction against his chest. He panted into your neck and lifted your hips slightly, bringing you back down onto his cock with force. 

You moaned in surprise, eyes rolling into the back of your head as he managed to hit your spot over and over again.

“Oh god, Gwil….” you moaned, bouncing on his lap in perfect rhythm with his thrusts.

His moans turned into a growl, hands reaching back into your hair to pull you down even harder. 

“Fuck, I’m not gonna last,” he groaned. 

“Cum for me Gwil. Please cum for me,” you whined, feeling your own orgasm building. 

His moans became increasingly louder and higher until he slammed into you one last time, holding you in place by your hips as he emptied himself into the condom with a long, shaking groan. 

He laid his head back on the couch, catching his breath, hands twitching on your hips as the last of his orgasm faded.

“Fuck, I’m sorry I didn’t…” he apologized, shaking his head and gesturing towards you.

“What, make me cum? Don’t be silly,” you laughed gently, leaning down to kiss him sweetly. 

You lifted yourself off of his softening cock, tying off the condom for him and throwing it at your pants. You’d take care of it later.

There was a clearing of a throat from your side. You looked over to see Joe rapidly jacking himself off as he smirked at the both of you.

You smiled coyly at him as you slid off Gwil’s lap and crawled over to him. 

“Enjoy the show baby?” you asked.

“You know I did,” he said breathily. 

Without another word, you kneeled between his legs, licking a wet stripe from his balls up to his leaking tip as his hands flew to your hair and he groaned loudly. 

You took him into your mouth, eagerly sucking and swallowing him down. 

“You were such a good girl, taking care of Gwil like that baby,” he murmured. You smiled around his cock, relishing the praise. “You still need to cum, don’t you?” 

You hummed around his cock, lifting yourself off with a pop. You stroked him a few times as you looked up at him with a grin. “I’d love to, baby.”

“Yeah? You want Gwil to make that happen?” he asked you, eyes flickering to Gwil’s.

You bit your lip and moaned, looking over your shoulder at Gwil and shaking your ass in the air at him.

“If he’ll have me,” you winked at him. 

Gwil grinned back at you, moving on to his knees behind you. “I’d love nothing more, dear.”

You turned back to Joe and took him down again, loving how responsive he was under your touch. 

“Oooh, baby,” he groaned, just as Gwil began licking at your folds for the second time that night. 

You inhaled sharply and moaned around Joe’s cock as Gwil lapped up your juices. It wasn’t long until Joe was a moaning mess underneath you, cursing about how good you felt and spurring Gwil on.

“Stick your fingers in her Gwil. She loves having her pussy filled up,” he encouraged. 

A moment later you could feel his fingers teasing your entrance, swirling your fluids around your clit before pushing two of his long digits in at once. 

You keened around Joe’s cock, pausing for a moment to focus on the exquisite feeling of Gwil’s fingers entering you. Joe took this as an opportunity to gather your hair into a ponytail and begin fucking into your mouth. 

Gwil pumped him fingers in and out of you at an agonizing pace, palm facing downwards and dragging the pads of his fingers over your front wall. He sped up as Joe’s cock hit the back of your throat, adding a third finger and curling them into you in the same motion.

Your body tensed and you attempted to scream as Gwil found the spot deep inside you. 

“Oh fuck yes Gwil, make her fucking cum,” Joe spat out, forcing you further on his cock.

You clawed at the couch and at Joe’s hips, all at once becoming overcome by pleasure. Joe suddenly pulled you off of him, holding you up by your hair.

“I wanna hear you, baby,” he ground at, fisting his cock rapidly with his other hand.

“Fuuuuck, baby…. Gwil….. Oh my  _ god _ !” you whined, feeling the pressure quickly mounting. 

You let out a string of loud shrieks as Gwil relentlessly fucked you with his fingers, your jaw dropping open and your breath catching in your throat as your entire body seized, your eyes rolling into the back of your head.

“That’s it baby girl, come for us!” Joe encouraged.

Your body shook as wave after wave of your orgasm washed over you, and you were vaguely aware of the deep groans coming from the back of your throat. 

“ _ Shit,  _ yes!” Joe cried, cumming with a guttural moan all over your face.

Seconds later, you heard “Oh god, oh  _ fuck, _ ” from behind you before feeling the hot splash of Gwil’s second orgasm on your back.

Your knees chose this moment to give out, causing you to unceremoniously collapse on top of Joe, your face resting on his hip. Gwil was resting against the back of the couch, a hand resting on your ass and rubbing soothing circles into your skin as you all caught your breath.

After a minute, Joe took off his shirt and lifted your face by the chin, gently wiping his cum off of you with an adoring smile. He tossed the shirt to Gwil who wiped off your back, laying a small kiss on your tailbone afterwards.

You sighed happily, feeling the familiar ache from amazing sex throughout your body.

“We should move to the bed,” Joe suggests softly, his fingers carding through your hair.

You hum in approval, slowly pushing yourself up and standing on shaky legs. Gwil stood, reaching for his clothes before you caught his wrist.

“And just what do you think you’re doing?” you asked, smiling widely at him.

“Uh…” he stammered, blushing and suddenly unsure of himself. “I didn’t know if you had meant for me to follow or….” he drifted off quietly.

“Oh, you’re coming with us,” Joe smirked, grabbing his other wrist and dragging Gwil down the hall to the bedroom as you followed behind giggling. 

Joe flung back the covers, inviting Gwil to climb in first. He did so gratefully, sighing as he stretched out on his back under the cool cotton sheets. You crawled in to the bed next to him, resting your head on his chest and hugging him around the middle. Joe finally snuggled up behind you, pulling up the covers around the three of you.

“Goodnight baby,” Joe whispered as you turned behind you to give him a goodnight kiss. You turned back to Gwil, reaching up to give him a peck and wish him goodnight as well.

“Goodnight, Gwil,” Joe murmured, leaning over you and giving Gwil his own kiss. You chuckled at his shocked expression, snuggling back into his chest as a dopey smile broke out on his face.

“Goodnight, you two.”


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after and some time after that....

Sunlight was barely peeking through the curtains when you opened your eyes. You were warmly sandwiched between Gwil and Joe, both of whom were still sleeping soundly.

You smiled into Gwil’s chest, idly running your fingers through his chest hair as Joe snuffled slightly behind you.

Suddenly realizing you needed the bathroom, you attempted to carefully extract yourself from between them but were having no such luck. Giving up on being careful and not waking them, you pushed yourself up and out of their embraces, climbing over Gwil as they both groaned in protest.

“Warm…!” Joe grumbled unhappily, rolling into the spot you had just vacated. Gwil simply whined and rolled towards Joe so they were nose to nose, arms going around each other’s waists before settling back down.

You rolled your eyes and sighed, making your way to the bathroom. When you returned to the bedroom, you stopped short at the sight in front of you.

Gwil was cupping Joe’s face softly as they lazily made out and Joe’s hands ran themselves over Gwil’s body. To your knowledge, neither of them had ever done anything with another man and you knew that what you were witnessing was something special and beautiful.

Not wanting to interrupt, you quietly tiptoed your way to the chair in the corner of the room that gave you a perfect view of the bed. You watched as Gwil sensually caressed down Joe’s body before he gently cupped Joe’s ass and urged him to swing a leg over Gwil’s.

The shift brought them closer together, their hardened cocks coming into contact for the first time and causing them both to moan into each other’s mouths.

You were hot all over from the vision in front of you, your body buzzing as you bit your lip and let your hand trail down to your already wet folds.

The fervor in which their tongues danced with one another increased as they ground against one another tightly. Their hands were wound in each others hair and on each other's backs, stretching and grasping for any sort of leverage to pull each other closer.

It was Joe that first reached a hand between them, taking both of their leaking cocks in his fist at once. They groaned deeply together, Gwil’s mouth falling open as his eyes closed and he fell back into the pillows. Joe leaned over Gwil’s side, a leg sliding between the taller man’s as he stroked Gwil with practiced precision.

Gwil pulled Joe to his chest with one arm, panting into his mouth and pulling Joe fully over him with the other so Joe was straddling one of his legs.

Joe leaned down just enough to spit on Gwil’s cock before leaning down to kiss him again. Gwil tangled his fingers in Joe’s hair, unable to stop his hips from thrusting up into Joe’s hand. His upward thrusts were met with Joe’s grinding into his hip as he sought his own release.

Joe sped up his motions, running his thumb over the head of Gwil’s cock to smear his leaking fluid around. This earned Joe a shocked gasp.

“Fuck, Joe….” Gwil whispered desperately against his lips. He rested Joe’s forehead against his, finally reaching down to take Joe in his hand. Joe let out a broken moan as they fisted each other’s cocks in time together.

“Oooh, Gwil,” Joe groaned. “Oooh fuck….”

You could tell they were close by the way their bodies began to tense and their breathing became labored. Their chests began to flush and their moans turned into whines as they held each other impossibly closer.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” Joe whined, letting out a loud groan as Gwil stroked him to completion and he released all over Gwil’s stomach.

Gwil wasn’t far behind, adding to Joe’s mess a second later with his own breathy moan.

They both lay there panting with one another for a few minutes, foreheads still resting together and sharing soft kisses between gentle caresses.

After a moment, Joe gave Gwil a more lingering kiss and sat up, laughing slightly at the mess they had made.

“Well, that was a first,” he smiled down at Gwil. Gwil returned his smile, sitting up and surveying himself before his eyes landed on you.

“Oh,” he said in a surprised tone, his face taking on an almost shy and embarrassed expression.

Joe turned around to you, grinning widely. Your legs were spread open wide, one resting on the floor as the other was slung over the arm of the chair. Your hair was a mess from grabbing it yourself as you had rubbed your own orgasm out of you.

“Thanks for the free show, boys,” you giggled. You got up off the chair, sauntering back towards the bathroom. “Why don’t we all wash off and see where the morning takes us?”

* * *

 

A few days later, Gwilym is back in London and positively filled to the brim with the attention you and Joe had given him. He had thanked you more than enough with words, fancy dinners and promises to host the two of you the next time you’re in London.

Over the next month, the three of you chat every day, having video calls when time allows. You tell Gwilym that the two of you have finally made plans to come back out to London for a two week vacation. While Gwil had to work still, he was ecstatic at the idea of having you both in his apartment waiting for him at the end of every day.

You arrive at Gwil’s door in the late evening, and as soon as you raise your fist to knock, the door is flung open and you're greeted by a beaming Gwil.

“Come in! Come in, come in, come in….” He all but drags you over the threshold before he’s crushing you both into his chest, grinning excitedly and kissing the tops of your heads with a sigh of relief.

“Hello darling,” he smiles warmly at you, leaning down for a soft but demanding kiss that sends shivers down your spine.

“Hello, love,” he turns to Joe. The kiss is equally soft and demanding but the term of endearment is new and it makes Joe’s heart skip a beat.

Neither of you can help but smile back up at him, glancing at each other happily while Gwil begins to ramble about his day and help you carry your bags into his room.

“Now, I do have to be on set the next few days but thankfully I have a later morning call time tomorrow,” he finishes, turning to the two of you and excitedly wiggling his eyebrows at you.

You all fall into a giggling pile on the bed, spending the next hour getting each other off before snuggling under the covers.

* * *

 

In the morning, Gwil reluctantly leaves the warmth and comfort of his bed and your and Joe’s arms. He kisses you both softly and encourages you to sleep some more before he heads out the door.

He returns later that evening to music filling his apartment, accompanied by the most beautiful sight he’s ever seen: you and Joe, twirling each other around the apartment in your underwear, singing and swinging your hips to the music. A half empty bottle of wine and some glasses sit on the coffee table.

“Babycakes!” Joe exclaims as he spots Gwil, making his way over to Gwil’s open arms. Gwil breaks into a wide grin as he catches Joe, running his hands down his warm back. Joe kisses him with such feeling that Gwil can’t help but moan into it a little bit, pulling away slightly dazed as Joe grins up at him.

His eyes eventually made their way to you as you were polishing off a glass of the wine, trailing them down to the lingerie adorning your curves. His mouth was suddenly very dry, and his heart suddenly trying to come out of his chest as his pants became that much tighter.

“She looks gorgeous, doesn’t she?” Joe asked him as he smiled adoringly at you.

“Absolutely stunning,” Gwil said breathlessly.

You couldn’t help the blush that crept up your cheeks or the buzzed giggle that escaped your lips.

“Welcome home, sweetheart,” you smiled coyly, sauntering over to them and pulling Gwil down for a searing kiss that left him weak in the knees.

Joe positioned himself behind you, running his hands over your waist and thighs as he kissed down your neck and shoulders.

Once Gwil came to his senses, he cupped your face in his hands and kissed you impossibly deeper. The feeling of both boys all over you, coupled with the buzz from the wine, had you feeling over the moon and gave you the confidence to make a daring suggestion.

“I want you both so badly,” you mumbled against Gwil’s lips as he joined Joe at your neck.

“Mmm, and both of us you shall have, darling,” Gwil groaned.

“I mean I want both of you in me... at the same time.”

Your world seemed to stop for a moment as Gwil tensed and pulled away to look at you, steadying himself with his hands on your hips. Joe kept mouthing at your skin and you could feel him grin as he chuckled.

“You sure baby?” Joe asked you.

You locked eyes with Gwil.

“Absolutely,” you assured them.

Joe moaned behind you, reaching forward to grasp Gwil’s shirt and pull him in for a kiss over your shoulder.

“Have you guys ever done this before?”

“Only a finger or two, but never done the deed… you’re getting a special show tonight Gwilym,” Joe smirked.

“And a special participation trophy,” you giggled, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the bedroom.

Three sets of hands push and pull at Gwil’s clothes, stripping him bare before the boys peel off your lingerie and Joe flings his underwear somewhere across the room.

You push Gwil down onto the bed, nudging him to lay back against the pillows at the headboard as you crawl up the bed after him. You settle between his legs, giving him a filthy, tongue filled kiss before moving your attention to his erect cock.

You gently cupped his cock in your hand, placing an open mouth kiss at the juncture of his groin and leg before moving down to lick at his balls. He moans lightly above you, dropping his head back against the headboard with a soft, “oh, fuck.” His hands gather your hair into a ponytail so he can clearly watch your tongue and lips work.

Joe climbs onto the bed behind you, running his hands down your back and over your butt cheeks, which are waving invitingly in the air at him. He kisses your tailbone as you hear the cap of the lube open. A moment later, a dollop of the cool liquid is dripping down your crack as you suck Gwil’s balls into your mouth.

You moan into Gwil’s groin as Joe’s thumb spreads the lube around your hole. You feel Joe pull away from you, but he’s soon on his back and sliding himself under you.

“Spread your legs a bit more, baby,” he says. You follow his instruction, pulling off of Gwil’s balls and looking back at Joe as he positions himself under your pussy. He wastes no time in starting to lick and suck at your clit, making you gasp as you turn back to nuzzle your face into the base of Gwil’s cock.

You lick a wet trail from his base to his leaking head, pulling a shaky groan from him. You look up at him through your eyelashes, locking his gaze with yours as your lips encase his tip and your hand begins working his length.

“Jesus _Christ_ , darling,” he moans.

You work his cock with your mouth and hand, losing yourself in the scent of his arousal as Joe loses himself in yours. You don’t even realize you’re grinding down into Joe’s mouth until he’s moaning and grabbing your hips with one hand to steady you.

His other hand comes around your hips, fingers covered in lube and once again tracing around your rear entrance. The tip of his finger slides in easily to the first knuckle. He takes his time pumping the finger in and out of you until it’s all the way in.

The sounds of your and Gwil’s moans fill the room, along with the slick sounds of Joe eating you out and you working on Gwil’s cock. You’re each lost in your own pleasure, and Joe takes it as an opportunity to sink another finger into you.

You pull off of Gwil’s cock with a pop, panting into his hip as you adjust to the stretch.

“Okay, darling?” Gwil’s asks.

“Yeah,” you smile, letting out a giggle that turns into a moan as you begin gyrating your hips against Joe’s fingers. He pumps them a few times, scissoring them apart to stretch you and continuing to lap hungrily as your wet core.

You place open-mouthed kisses up and down Gwil’s cock, letting out small moans before Joe gently begins to add a third finger. Your hips still and your eyebrows knit together in concentration, mouth hanging open as you pant wetly against Gwil’s hip.

Gwil’s hands are in your hair and reaching down to soothingly caress your face and beck.

“That’s it, baby girl. Take his fingers in,” he encourages you, reaching down for the lube Joe discarded on the bed. He pops the cap open and pours a generous amount around Joe’s fingers, easing their slide and stretch into you.

The pain soon gives way to pleasure and you’re once again moving your hips against Joe’s fingers and lips. His tongue against your clit, combined with his fingers stretching you out, creates a new kind of sensation that soon has your first orgasm of the night building in the pit of your stomach.

You let out a moan after a particularly deep thrust of Joe’s fingers, your hands twitching against the sheets where you grip tightly to hold yourself up.

“Yes, darling, that’s it. Suck my cock now, love,” Gwil murmurs, grasping your hair and moving your mouth back over his cock.

You eagerly take his length back in your mouth, letting it slide against your tongue until he’s resting against the back your throat.

You spend a few minutes this way, swallowing Gwil’s cock as Joe continues preparing you. Eventually, Joe moves out from under you and gives your behind a firm smack.

“Such a good girl, taking his cock like that, baby,” he coos behind you as he grabs the lube from Gwil to slick himself up.

“Come up here, pretty girl,” Gwil instructs, pulling you off his cock and into his lap. Joe tosses him a condom, which he hastily opens and rolls on to himself as you grind against him in anticipation.

Gwil holds on to your hips as he guides you down onto his length, both of you groaning as he bottoms out. You grind down onto him at a pace that’s as slow and languid as the kiss he gives you, your tongues dancing together heatedly before you begin bouncing on his lap.

Joe is against your back a moment later, scattering kisses across your shoulders and reaching around you to rub at your clit. You groan into Gwil’s mouth, bracing yourself on the headboard as he pulls you down harder and deeper. You throw your head back and begin to whine, feeling your orgasm build.

“Cum for us, baby. Cum around his cock and I’ll give you mine, too,” Joe whispers huskily in your ear.

It was all you needed for the tension in your core to break. You came with a string of drawn-out curses, pulling Joe’s hand away from your clit when it became too much. He laughed lightly in your ear, hands joining Gwil’s on your hips as they both steadied you through the waves of pleasure racking your body.

“So perfect, love,” Gwil praised you, running a hand through your hair and making you smile as you looked down at him through half-lidded eyes. His eyes were blown out with lust. “You going to take his cock like a good girl too, princess?”

“Mhm,” you nodded, drunk on pleasure and feeling loose and pliant.

You could hear Joe add more lube to his cock and felt him spread more around your hole as he dipped three fingers back in. You moaned and dropped your head to Gwil’s shoulder, pushing back onto Joe’s fingers. The motion also slid Gwil’s length against your sweet spot, making you shiver.

Joe removed his fingers, one hand lining up his cock and the other gently caressing your back.

“You’ll tell me if it’s too much?” he questioned softly.

“Yeah baby,” you assured him, pushing your hips back onto the head of his cock so it began to enter you.

He pushed in slowly until he breached the ring of muscle, sighing as he watched the first few inches of his cock disappear into you. Gwil is watching you closely, tenderly caressing and kissing every inch of skin he could reach as he praises your progress.

“Such a good girl. Look at you, taking two cocks at once like the perfect little slut you are.”

You groan into his neck and clench around their cocks as the words fall from his mouth, Joe chuckling behind you as he begins moving his hips in small thrusts into you.

“Congratulations, Gwil, you found one of her favorite things,” Joe smirks.

“And what’s that exactly?” Gwil smirks back.

Joe grabs your hair and pulls your head from Gwil’s shoulder, placing his hand around your throat and his lips at your ear. “ _Slut_.”

Gwil’s smile turns feral as you let out a guttural moan and Joe gets his cock all the way into you. Joe moans into your ear, still holding you by your neck and threading his other arm around your elbows to hold your arms behind your back.

You arch against him as he thrusts softly into you, his breathy moans filling the air as he lets you adjust further to the feeling.

“Ready baby?” he asks softly.

“Mmmm, fuck me please,” you whine.

“Spoken like a true slut,” Gwil chuckles, holding your hips in a bruising grip as he thrusts up into you sharply. At the same time, Joe thrusts fully back into you, both men bottoming out in your body.

You all moan in unison as Gwil and Joe set a rhythm that immediately begins driving you wild.

“ _Fuck_ , oh my god….”

Your arms fight against Joe’s, desperate for something to hold on to. Joe growls into your neck in response, biting at the juncture of your shoulder and thrusting into you hard and deep. You shriek at the sudden overwhelming pleasure.

Joe and Gwil’s eyes meet, having a silent conversation before they turn their attention back to you.

Joe gives another deep, hard thrust that leaves you gasping, followed by Gwil doing the same immediately after. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as they continue the pattern, your thighs involuntarily shaking and contracting around Gwil’s hips as you feel another orgasm mounting.

“Such a good little slut, gonna cum on our cocks aren’t you?” Gwil bites out. You can only whimper in response.

“Fuck, I wanna cum in this ass,” Joe moans, abandoning the set rhythm and picking up his own pace.

“Oh my god, baby!” you yell. He lets go of your throat and holds on to your arms, using them to pull you back onto his cock.

“Yeah, fuck her up, love. Fill her up like the dirty whore she is.”

Gwil’s words nearly send you over, your mouth falling open in a silent scream. He takes the opportunity to shove two fingers into your mouth, which you eagerly suck on as Joe continues his relentless assault.

He removes his fingers, soaked with your spit and immediately moves them to your sensitive clit.

You scream as the dam inside you breaks, clear fluids squirting all over Gwil’s hand and groin.

Joe lets your arms go and you fall into Gwil’s chest, convulsing through the intensity of your orgasm.

“Oh, _fuck yeah_ baby!” Joe growls, the clench around his cock proving to be all he needed to empty himself inside you.

You all take a moment to gather your breath, Gwil petting your hair and kissing your face as you come down. Joe gently pulls himself from your body, kissing your shoulder as you whine in sensitivity.

“You did so well baby, I’m so proud of you,” he whispers into your skin, laying even more kisses across your back before falling onto the bed.

Gwil gently lifts you off of his still stiff cock, hugging you to his chest and kissing your lips.

“You haven’t cum yet,” you frown at him.

He chuckles against your lips. “No, I haven’t darling.”

He kisses you again before grinning wickedly and addressing Joe, keeping his eyes on yours.

“I think she’s got another one in her, what do you think, love?”

Your eyes widen and you take in a sharp breath, knowing just how sensitive you are right now.

You can hear the grin in Joe's voice as he replies. “I think she does.”

Gwil just smirks even more, kneading your butt cheeks roughly.

“What do you say, sweet girl, can I have a turn?”

As his words sink in, you feel a sudden wave of heat overtake your body. All you can do is vigorously nod in reply.

His grin widens as he moves you off of him, crawling over you before Joe speaks up.

“I have an idea,” he grins.

He lays on his back once again, moving you back over his face. He hums in pleasure, giving you a single teasing lick that makes you giggle before motioning for Gwil to straddle his chest behind you.

Gwil reaches for the lube once more, dropping more of the cool liquid on your behind.

“Oh, fuck, you dirty girl,” he muses, watching as the lube and Joe’s cum mix together as he sticks two fingers back into you.

You moan in happiness, moving your hips against his fingers. Joe reaches his hands up and spreads your cheeks for Gwil as he lines his cock up, pushing in slowly with a drawn out moan.

Joe licks a slow stripe from where you and Gwil were joined all the way up to your clit, making you shiver and fall forward on to your hands. You let out a shaky moan as he languidly licks and sucks at your folds, still holding your cheeks open for Gwil.

Gwil pulls out to the tip and rubs his thumb over the ring of muscle encasing his cock, moaning as you gasp and contract around him. He leans forward to grab your shoulders for leverage before pushing back in to the hilt.

“ _Ooooh_ , my god!” you let out, your moans raising in pitch and turning into curses as he picks up the pace.

Joe’s lips are now focused on your clit, determined to draw another orgasm out of you. Your arms give out and you fall further forward, both men’s hands holding your shaking hips up.

“Mmm, c’mon baby,” Joe murmurs into your skin, going back to the task with renewed fervor.

“Oh, Jesus, baby, I can’t!” you cry, your legs shaking and contracting around him.

“Oh yes you can, darling…” Gwil growls, slapping each of your cheeks and gripping your hips to pound into you even harder.

Your breath gets caught in your throat as Joe moans around your clit, moving his face back and forth for the perfect amount of friction that you needed.

You scream into your final orgasm, trembling and surging forward away from the over stimulation that was setting in.

Gwil pulls out of you as you collapse on the bed above Joe’s head. He quickly strips the condom off and grabs Joe’s slick chin to open his mouth, pumping his cock quickly.

The two men lock eyes, Joe giving Gwil silent permission as he sticks his tongue out invitingly. It’s all Gwil needs to reach his own release, spurting over Joe’s tongue and chin with a shout.

Gwil runs his thumb through the cum on Joe’s chin, gathering it before pushing it onto Joe’s tongue and into his mouth. Joe keeps his eyes locked with Gwil’s as he eagerly sucks the fluid off of his thumb.

Gwil leans down as he removes his thumb, giving Joe a filthy kiss that’s more tongue than lips before falling onto the bed next to him.

“You alright there, babe?” Joe asks as he turns onto his stomach, reaching for you with a grin.

You let out a garble of unintelligible groans, making both of them laugh in the sudden quiet of the room.

Joe kisses the nearest patch of your skin he can reach before pushing himself up and off the bed.

“I’ll run you two a bath,” he says quietly, earning him two grateful grunts in return.

He smiles to himself, looking fondly at the pair of worn out bodies on the bed. He could get used to this.

 


End file.
